The present invention relates to "pet runs", which are used to restrain pets, most commonly dogs, allowing the pet some freedom to move about and guard a property while keeping within a certain area defined by the reach of the run.
Presently marketed runs consist of several varieties. One system consists of a spring loaded leash mechanism stored within a housing so as to maintain a retracting force as the pet approaches or leaves the area of the housing. The housing could be affixed to a home, to a nearby tree, or to some other permanent fixture and the pet has freedom to roam within a circular area defined by the reach of the extended leash from the housing. This system has somewhat limited applications due to the limitations of self loading retracting springs and due to the constant force being exerted on the pet's collar as the spring is extended. This system is therefor practical only when the pet requires access to a small circular area.
Another system consists of a cable portion affixed between two trees or such and suspended above ground with a leash portion movably attached at one end to the cable and removably attached at the other end to the pet so as to allow the pet to move in a basically straight line, back and forth along the length of the cable. The area accessible by the pet is limited by the reach of the leash from the cable. The reach of the leash from the cable is reduced as the cable is suspended higher off the ground. It is preferable to suspend the cable high enough to allow humans unobstructed passing below - for obvious safety and convenience reasons. This system is therefore practical only in situations where the pet requires access to a long thin area and trees or such are conveniently located.
A similar system consists of a cable portion staked at both ends into the ground with a similar leash portion as previously described. Although this is preferable in properties where trees or such are not conveniently located for mounting the cable and this system allows for a slightly longer reach by the leash due to the lower positioning of the cable, this presents alternate safety and convenience problems as the stakes can be easily tripped over, cause obstruction during lawn mowing, cause entanglement of the leash around the stakes, and do not provide much more than the same long thin area of service as the previous system.
A simplified conventional pet restraining system consists of a pet being tied to a tree or the like in which the rope which with the pet is tied is looped around the tree base. The pet is then free to circle the tree. The reach of the rope from the tree to the pet defines the circular area accessible to the pet. However, as the pet continues to circle the tree in the same rotational direction, the reach of the rope from the tree gets shorter and shorter as the rope wraps around the tree.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a pet run system which overcomes the above limitations while allowing the pet access to the entire area encircling a building, thereby providing increased freedom for the pet and improved security for the building.